


Miscellaneous Poems/Short Stories

by BuzzBeaBi155



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Fun, Love Poems, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Poems, Random & Short, positive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155
Summary: This is really for me, the author, to get thoughts out there in no particular fandom.
Kudos: 1





	Miscellaneous Poems/Short Stories

Trust is like falling. 

Not like the trust fall but instead, the first time someone hurts you, that someone pushed you off, leaving you frozen as you realize they're breaking the trust. You almost fall off but someone else comes along to catch you. They smile wickedly at you as you feel safe at last and beg to be pulled up...until they let go. You fall a little way and someone else catches you.

This vicious cycle repeats.

it repeats until you find the person you trust most and they don't break it, holding onto your shaking hand...or it repeats until you stop trusting and allow yourself to fall deeper and deeper into the endless pit of numbness and the void swallows you whole. You allow yourself to die because you're scared of trusting another person with your already squishy, broken heart. 

You allow the memories to rein you in and take you down by a leash, walk you like a dog in the pit but the pain and numbness are there for you, that's all you care about. 

or you could fight. Climb your way back onto the building, the endless skyscraper. Fight the monsters and the void on your way back up. Climb the window sills that hold empty rooms or memories of the pain but that's how the building gets you back down; it makes you scared again, makes you want to give up again...

Don't. 

Climb.

Keep climbing, don't let your fears drown you, don't let your head spin out of control. Forget the memories or look at them fondly, that's up to you...but climb. Climb until you're back up, standing on your feet on the solid, concrete rooftop. Until your feet or shoes are flat on that ground. You can sit down, look back down and smile at the monsters trying to reach you but they've lost...

or you can swear to never look back and walk the steps to the next skyscraper, to the next building of memories you're ready to make. 

What you do in this situation depends on you but my advice _is to climb._


End file.
